Something Unpredictable
by rosegoldfocus
Summary: "Here's the secret baby, if you live, if you die, it's all up to you. So whatever fight you got in you, you got to pull it out now." Maya-centric / concept from the movie If I Stay / T for obvious reasons (A)
1. Chapter One

**Here I am, bringing you another story. I know, I know, I should have finished 'The Apartment' but I'm pretty sure nobody would be interested if I started to write that story again and well I was watching** _ **If I Stay**_ **and this idea was born.**

 **This isn't going to be exactly like the movie, but I am going to pluck basic ideas from it and work them into my story in my own way.**

 **Do I make this romance? Or strictly friendship? Because romance would turn into Lucaya and Riarkle as they're my ships. What do you guys want?**

 **Also, this takes place after GM Goodbye – totally still not over that, it took me weeks to work up the courage to watch that episode cause (KINDA SPOILERS) I genuinely thought I was going to end up bawling my eyes out during it but I'm so happy that it ended the way it did! Maybe I'll write something for it, let's see where I go huh?**

 **Well, enjoy this piece of word vomit and let me know what you think!**

 **Side note: I'm setting myself a minimum word count of 1,500 words per chapter, cause I know people like longer chapters :P**

..

 _Disclaimer: I own neither Girl Meets World, the characters nor the piece of plot that I've borrowed from If I Stay. I wish I did, though, because there would be a season four of GMW in the production right now._

..

 _ **Something Unpredictable**_

..

" **Here's the secret baby, if you live, if you die, it's all up to you. So whatever fight you got in you, you got to pull it out now."**

..

 _Chapter One_

..

 _Maya Hunter_

..

" _Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road_

 _Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go_

 _So make the best of this test, and don't ask why_

 _It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time…"_

The words floated through the headphones that were tucked securely into the blonde's ears as she drifted off to sleep, her head leaning against the cool glass. The car was relatively silent as they drove down the highway.

She could have easily drifted off there and then, but a silent buzz from her phone, which had been perched on her lap, jolted her from her sleep. Brushing a couple of strands that had fallen into her face out of the way, she glanced at the bright screen and read the message that had caused the screen to illuminate.

" _Please tell me you're nearly home, I miss you_ "

She giggled to herself silently, only Riley Matthews could miss her even though she had left the previous night. The phone buzzed in her hand again.

" _I swear, you're never going anywhere without me again, Maya_ "

The reason for her trip had been that her aunt and uncle had managed to get four tickets to an art show a couple hours away from their home. The idea originally had been for them to take their two children, Charlotte and Aria with them. However, the newly turned eighteen-year-old Charlotte insisted that she didn't want to go to the art show, while ten-year-old Aria had no choice, ultimately freeing up a ticket for Maya to take. She couldn't say no to the free ticket.

And so they had left the evening before the show, traveling a few hours before checking into a hotel before attending the art show the following day, traveling home afterward.

To Riley's credit, she managed to last a whole ninety minutes before texting Maya, complaining how her weekend wouldn't be the same without her there. It was probably a personal record for the brunette.

Pulling the two earbuds out of her ears, Maya turned towards her aunt and uncle in the front of the car, "How much longer until we're back home?"

David, who was driving, kept his eyes locked on the road while Holly turned towards her, "Well, we would be home in an about an hour," Her dark eyes flickered towards the younger girl next to Maya, "But someone's not going to make it if we don't stop soon so we really need to stop. There's a service station coming up, so maybe two hours."

Maya glanced towards her little cousin, smiling a little when she saw the tiny brunette girl shaking slightly in her seat as she crossed her legs.

"You know, I told you to go before we left. Maybe you should have listened," She teased, not fazed by the glare the brunette managed to shoot her.

"I didn't need to go _then_ ," Aria stressed, glancing out the window for any signs of where they could have possibly been. "I need to go _now_."

Shrugging her shoulders a little, Maya pulled herself forwards to look over her uncle's shoulder at the road ahead, seeing the turning that they needed to get off at.

When they finally pulled into the station, Aria jumped out of the car, running towards the bathroom with Holly following her.

Turning her attention back to her phone, she unlocked it and began to type a message back to Riley, " _We'll probably be there in about two hours, Aria couldn't wait anymore and the car needed more gas_ ". She hit the enter key, hearing a satisfying 'swoosh' which indicated that her message and been delivered before locking the device and pulling the door handle, freeing herself from the car.

"I'm going to look around the store," She told her uncle as she passed him, breathing in the scent of the gas fumes as she walked by. David just waved a hand in dismissal. Truth be told, Maya didn't need anything in the store, nor did she want anything but if she had to stay in that car any longer, her head was quite possibly going to explode from boredom.

By the time Maya walked back out of the store, Holly and Aria were both back in the car while David had disappeared off into the bathroom. Buckling herself back into her back seat, she checked her phone once more, this time reply to Riley's text with a " _Love you too_ " before settling back into the seat.

David returned a minute later, starting the car and pulling off.

Nobody said anything, just listening to the radio in the background which had been turned down. It wasn't a painful silence, more so the kind that was peaceful and relaxing.

That didn't last long.

Thirty minutes later, Maya was jerked awake once again by the sudden turn jerking of the car. It was only seconds, but it felt like minutes, as the car flipped over a couple times, coming to rest on its roof.

There was nothing Maya could do but sit there helplessly as she was tossed around the place, her head coming into contact with the window on her left with a loud crack. From the moment her head met the window, the world around her seemed to become more and hazier.

Once the spinning stopped, she had a few moments to realize that her uncle was still in the car, hanging from the roof of the car by his seatbelt, blood running down his face and she couldn't tell if he was conscious or not. Next to her, Aria was dangling from the seatbelt, but other than that seemed fine. Her aunt, on the other hand, was nowhere to be seen, although Maya didn't have time to think about that now.

The last thought she had was that _God, everything hurt so much_ and she wondered what that warm stuff running down her face was before her eyes closed.

..

 _Riley Matthews_

..

Riley Matthews prided herself in getting just the right amount of sleep every night. No, she didn't go to bed extra early like Farkle did, but she made sure that it was no later than ten forty-five. Except if Maya was there, that girl didn't like to sleep much.

It was rapidly approaching eleven that night and she was curled up on the couch, dressed in the flannel pajama bottoms and a long sleeved white shirt. Her head was leaning against her mother's shoulder as she barely paid attention to the television in front of her.

Her mother and father were talking in hushed tones to Katy and Shawn Hunter as they waited for Maya to return home.

Glancing at her phone that was resting on the arm of the couch once more, she sighed in defeat. She had text Maya almost half an hour ago, wondering how close they were to home again and was yet to receive a reply from the blonde.

She hated the fact that Maya had gone overnight somewhere without her. _Okay,_ she admitted to herself silently, _That sounds pretty possessive of me_. But as much as she wanted to deny it, she and Maya had been practically joint at the hip since the age of seven and had seen each other every day since the blonde had crawled through the bay window, so spending the day apart was a big deal for her.

Riley also knew that Maya needed to spend some time with her aunt and uncle, along with her little cousin and there was no better opportunity than going to an art show with them. Even if Riley had been able to go, she knew that it would be pointless in her going because she didn't really understand the art like Maya did, it just didn't appeal to her like it did with the blonde.

But hey, Maya would be back soon and she wouldn't let her go anywhere like that again. At least without taking Riley with her.

She must have drifted off because she was shaken awake by her mother. Once glance at her mother's tear struck face made her heart sink into her stomach for some reason.

Topanga didn't speak for a moment, giving Riley's mind free will to run different scenarios of what could have possibly made her mother – the strongest woman she had ever known – crack and cry.

Instead of telling her what was wrong, Topanga instead pushed her up off the couch a little, "Go get dressed, Honey," She told her. "We have to go somewhere."

Riley had opened her mouth to question her mother further, but the older woman had already turned her back to her and moved towards their bedrooms, presumably to go and wake Auggie.

A sound from behind her caused Riley to spin one hundred and eighty degree's towards the sound and seeing it had come from Katy, who Shawn had his arms wrapped around. The blonde's head was buried in her husband's chest as small little sobs escaped her and Riley's heart sunk further.

One thought struck her, one that she hadn't thought about yet. It took her a moment to recover from her state of shock as she tried to push the thought out of her mind. She wasn't going to jump to conclusions just yet.

Entering her room, Riley grabbed a pair of leggings from one of her draws and switched them out with her flannel pants, leaving the shirt as it was actually a normal long sleeved shirt. Grabbing her jacket that was slung over the back of the desk chair, she slipped on her converse and made her way back to the main room.

Katy and Shawn were already gone when she came back and Topanga had just walked through the door as Riley stepped out. Cory was standing in the middle of the room, looking at his daughter when he gestured for her to come to him.

She did so and as her father hugged her for a moment, Riley plucked up the courage to ask, "What happened?" Her voice was such a quiet whisper that she almost didn't hear herself.

"Sweetie…" He began and trailed off, trying to find the right way to word what he had to tell the fifteen-year-old. "There was an accident. We don't know what happened yet but we need to get down to the hospital now."

"M-maya?" Riley barely managed to choke out, even though she already knew the answer.

Instead of confirming her answer, Cory just pushed her towards the door slightly, "Let's go," Was all he managed to get out. No matter how much he wanted to tell her that it was all going to be alright, he didn't know.

..

 **Well, I will admit, I wasn't expecting it to come out like that, but if you enjoyed and want more, make suer you review, favorite and follow! Thanks, guys!**


	2. Chapter Two

You guys seemed to like the first chapter so I wrote a second, hope that's okay with you?

So it seems like I'm going to make this a romance story, that means it'll mainly focus on Lucaya but I will throw in a little Riarkle for you guys too. I'm sorry if you don't like those ships but I hope you could maybe overlook that and still enjoy the story? I understand if you don't though, no hard feelings!

Thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter, you guys were the best! Also to those who favorited/followed it, thank you :)

Oh, I made a cover for this story, if you wanna check it out, I've uploaded it to the story and it should be there for you to see!

Alright, I won't keep rambling on and on, I'll let you enjoy the story…

..

 _Disclaimer: I own neither Girl Meets World, the characters nor the pieces of plot that I've borrowed from If I Stay. I wish I did because there would be a season four of GMW in production right now._

..

 _ **Something Unpredictable**_

..

" **Here's the secret baby, if you live, if you die, it's all up to you. So whatever fight you got in you, you got to pull it out now."**

..

 _Chapter Two_

..

 _Riley Matthews_

..

Charging into the emergency room waiting area, Riley's dark eyes darted around the room, looking for any signs of Katy or Shawn. Spotting Shawn sitting in the corner of the room, she quickly made her way across the room and to her uncle, coming to a stop in front of him.

Shawn, noticing the pair of shoes emerge in front of him, glanced up. He gave Riley a tight smile but didn't say anything else.

"Is she here yet?"

Shawn didn't reply straight away, which allowed Cory and Topanga to catch up to their daughter, coming to a stop either side of her.

"Katy's gone to ask now," Was all he said before sitting still once more.

The Matthews took seats in the hard plastic chairs, watching where Katy was standing impatiently at the desk as she waited for any information. Finally, a nurse turned to her and the pair had a quiet conversation before Katy turned around and walked back over to them. Without any prompting from the others, she began to explain, "They haven't brought her in yet, so they don't know her exact condition until she gets here."

"What do we do now?"

"We wait."

..

Ten minutes later, Riley had text Farkle, Lucas, Zay, and Smackle – instead of phoning them seeing as it was close to one in the morning at that point – and told them that Maya was hurt and what hospital she was in.

After she had done that, all she could do was wait, anxiously staring at the two automatic doors that lead in from the ambulance bay.

Shawn and Katy were sat opposite her, his arms wrapped around her shoulders as he held him to her. Although not related by blood, she could physically see the effects of Shawn being in Maya's life had. The blonde, although happy before with just her and her mother, especially after her mother had admitted the truth about her father, but as Shawn started to hang around more, the girl got happier by the visit.

Of course, there was the fiasco of the wedding but that seemed to be a turning point in their relationship. Yet nothing managed to compare to the moment handed Maya the adoption papers. He was more of a father than her biological one could ever be.

Sitting next to her were her mother and father. Her father was on his phone, his thumbs moving over what she presumed the keyboard as he texts someone, probably the rest of the family. In the eight years that she and Maya had been friends, Maya had been accepted into the Matthews family as an honorary member much like Shawn had been. They'd probably be down by tomorrow night, assuming that they could get free of their commitments. Over the years, Cory and Topanga had taken Maya in as their third, non-biological daughter. They had fed her, paid for things for her just so she wouldn't miss out on opportunities because her mother couldn't pay for them, let her sleep in their house – probably more so than she slept at her own and even bought her school pictures when her mother couldn't.

..

 _Topanga Matthews stepped into her apartment, dropping her briefcase to the floor next to the single chair. Her feet ached something fierce after her day at the law firm she was working at. She didn't have a major role at the firm just yet, but the boss there seemed to like her and mentioned in off-handed comments that if she kept it up she could be someone big at the firm someday._

 _Sitting at their dining table, her husband of nine years was sitting over some papers he had to grade. Since moving to New York City, Cory had decided to follow in Feeny's footsteps and become a teacher. Currently, he was a teacher's assistant at a local middle school._

 _He glanced up as he heard the door shut, watching as Topanga made her way over to him and quickly kissed him, exchanging greetings._

" _I'm going to change and then I'll start on dinner," She told him, slipping her heels off and picking them up off the floor. "How was Riley?"_

 _Turning back to his papers, he replied, "I haven't heard from her since she went into her room after school."_

 _Topanga nodded, knowing he couldn't see her and made her way through the door to the hallway._

 _Before she could even take five steps into the hallway, she froze, seeing the bathroom door open and out step a blonde little girl. Said girl seemed to sense a presence in the hallway with her and turned slowly around, making eye contact with Topanga before making a break for it down the hallway and into Riley's room._

 _The older blonde stood still for a moment, frozen in shock at the sight of the stranger in her home. Still not moving, Topanga managed to hiss out a "Cory," catching the attention of the dark-haired man._

" _Who's the blonde girl in our apartment?" She asked the minute her husband joined her in the hallway._

 _Cory's eyes furrowed together in confusion, "What do you mean? There is no blonde little girl in the apartment. Or at least there shouldn't be."_

" _Well, there is. She came out of the bathroom, saw me and made a break for Riley's room," She told him. "You don't think Riley's been sneaking someone in here, do you?"_

 _Stepping around his wife, Cory replied, "Well there's only one way to find out," as he made his way down the hallway, grabbing and twisting the knob of his daughter's door and pushing it open, Topanga following closely behind him._

 _Sat on the bay window was Riley, the girl that was supposed to be in the room, and the blonde that Topanga had encountered in the hallway._

 _Upon seeing her mother, Riley smiled and jumped off the seat. "Mommy!" She cried happily before hugging the older woman around the legs. Once she had let go, she made her way back over to the bay window and jumped back up next to her friend._

" _Uh, Riley?" Cory asked, gesturing with his right hand, "Who's this?"_

" _This is Maya, she's my best friend," The seven-year-old explained as if it was obvious._

 _Still not moving, Cory continued, "That's nice, how did she get here?"_

" _Through there," Riley pointed at the open bay window._

" _Well, hi Maya," Topanga greeted the little girl before turning back to her own daughter, "We need to have a chat Riley, you too, Maya. But first, let's get some dinner in you."_

..

The memory was broken by the sound of sirens getting closer, followed by the sound of doors being slammed open.

..

 _Maya Hunter_

..

The first thing she recognized was the fact that the ground beneath her was soft. Not soft like her mattress, but it was somewhat comfortable to be laying on. It then clicked in her mind that the ground was also wet, causing her eyes to spring wide open.

Straight above her was the gray sky, an indication that it was night time and that she wasn't at home but instead lying on the ground outside somewhere.

Pushing herself up off the ground, Maya found to be a bit of a task as her body felt heavy. Once she was finally standing, Maya was able to get a good look at her surroundings and took a minute to blink.

In front of her was an overturned car, the bottom (which was now facing upwards) was on fire as firefighters were tending to it. Surrounding them was about three different ambulances, while there was another car that was badly dented but still on its four wheels.

Taking several steps forward, Maya came to a cluster of paramedics working over something frantically, shouting out different orders that she couldn't hear as her hearing was muffled for some reason. Once she was close enough to them, she peaked over the top of one's head and gasped a little, stumbling backward slightly.

On the floor in front of her was her younger cousin, Aria. Her eyes were open the slightest and she was nodding to the different questions one man was asking her as the others worked on other parts of her body. Maya couldn't help but think about how small she looked, her brown hair sprawled across the snow and an oxygen mask placed over her nose and mouth.

Behind her, she heard more frantic shouting and spun around seeing another group of people working on something else. Taking a quick few steps over to the group, Maya froze in her tracks when she saw who lay in front of her.

Arms spread out and body laying oddly still, there in front of her was herself, eyes closed as someone supported her head while another was doing something to her leg.

It suddenly hit her as she began yelling at different people, "Hello? Excuse me? Can someone please just answer me and tell me what's going on!" Yet nobody even turned to look at the teen who was standing amongst the different people working frantically.

It was almost as if she was _invisible_ , but she couldn't be, could she?

But still, as no one spoke to the blonde, Maya realized that no one could see her and her body was lying on the ground.

Without much warning, her hearing rushed back to her and she was able to hear everything the paramedics were talking about as two others wheeled a stretcher over to her body while another one put a bag valve mask over her face. She watched as they lifted her onto a stretcher and rushed her towards the ambulance.

In the rush of things, Maya managed to make out someone saying, "Her Glasgow Coma's at a seven."

"Tell them to have a trauma team ready," Another called out but the world around Maya was beginning to spin a little.

Somewhere in the midst of them rushing her body off to an ambulance, her legs began to move as she followed them, feeling the need to follow them and maybe catch their attention.

"Glasgow coma?" She asked herself as they boarded her body into the back of the ambulance. "Why do they need a trauma team?"

One of the men began speaking into his radio, mentioning something about herself and a ten-year-old being conscious before he began shutting the back of the ambulance up.

At the last minute, Maya managed to jump into the back, sitting by the door as it shut. As they began to pull away, she managed to catch one last glance at the scene behind them, it being permanently etched into her brain for the rest of her life.

..

 **Thanks for reading this chapter, if you enjoyed make sure you leave a review, favorite or follow!**


End file.
